Not Just Adequate
by kylie1206
Summary: WendyHodges 80s themed fic for the fication over at geekfiction.


Most people would feel a little silly dressed like David Hodges, but then again, most people weren't due at an 80s themed fancy dress party. Of course, Hodges felt this was a little 'beneath' him, but, image was everything. He was out to impress. He'd overheard (okay, if we're being pedantic, he eavesdropped) as Mandy and Wendy swapped gossip over their 6th coffee of the evening (no joke – the energiser bunny had nothing on those two when on their Joe). Greg Sanders had sent out invites to the lab rats and night shift, to join him for a 80s themed party. Hodges suspected his invite was more for show, than anything else, but upon hearing the object of his affection would be there – dressed up no less – he felt the need to accept, and use his invite.

As he entered the dimmed room, classic rock tunes pulsing throughout, the room filled with horrifically dressed dancing figures, Hodges straightened his knitted squared ended tie, and smoothed out the chunky shoulder pads, on his bright blue jacket. Any brighter, or larger, and planes would start using him as a landing pad. He knew the instant he walked into the room that he had it bad. Why? Because his eyes shot directly over to her. To Wendy, with what Hodges could only describe as the 'Madonna look' going on. And going on it certainly was! She looked like a who's who of accessories, wearing far more than would be normally considered normal. Her short skirt covering legging clad legs. She looked awful, but so _good_ at the same time.

Oh hell, he couldn't get his eyes off of her. How embarrassing for him. Davy Hodges was not a fan of love. He didn't even like entertaining that word. Love was for sentimental fools, which liked to waste money on hallmark holidays buying cheap candy and ugly teddy bears. No, Hodges was a scientist. Love was simply a rush of hormones, a mix up in the body. Love was a mammalian drive, just like hunger, or thirst. Hell, love was even akin to insanity.

_"The lunatic, the lover, and the poet are of imagination all compact." _

Except with Wendy, it felt _different_ to some sort of basic scientific reaction.

He bumped into a now scowling Mandy as he entered the room further. But, he was too busy eyeing Wendy up through the crowd to formulate an apology. Instead, as she commented on his outfit and how smug he seemed – even more so than usual, Mandy pointed out – Hodges couldn't help but reply with a typically smug response.

"Oh, the 80s. I tell you Mandy. They were _off the hook_ for Davy Hodges. This is like coming home." He chuckled, and, as he'd turned his gaze to her for a split second, moved to look out on the floor once more.

Wendy was no longer there.

"Always knew you didn't live in the real world Hodges." Mandy teased him, obviously referring to him living in the past. However, upon losing sight of Wendy, he lost his will to bite back. Instead, he gave Mandy a simple nod and pushed past, trying to find the object of his affection once more.

And he found her. Oh, he found her. Downing some blue looking concoction, whilst laughing at a joke from Henry. Who knew Henry went to parties? He shook off that thought, and approached her with a smug grin on his face.

"Ah, the Madonna look. Very cliché, Wendy." Hodges scolded himself as he spoke to her. Why was he unable to resist digs at her? (Oh hell, he knew the answer. Love fear sarcasm Hodges being an ass).

"A cliché I may be, but at least I don't look like I'm trying to be the 5th member of Duran Duran. I mean, seriously, bright blue? It didn't even work in the 80s, Hodges." Wendy replied in a deadpan voice, her eyebrow arching in challenge. He wanted to be snarky? She could snark right back at him; and then some.

Hodges rose up an eyebrow of his own, a smirk on his face. This was exactly why he liked her so very much. She stood up to him, challenged him.

Plus the fact she had a killer rack that was _more_ than _adequate_ helped.

"Worked just fine for me, I'll have you know, Miss Sarcasm, that this jacket served me very well in the 80s. David Hodges got more than his fair share of admirers when wearing this bad boy."

"You match the colour of my drink, Hodges." Wendy replied with a chuckle, and held the drink up as if to make her point.

"Your point being?" He asked his eyebrow quirking as he eyed the drink suspiciously. Who drank something bright blue, anyway? Surely there had to be a mountain of additives in there. Never mind her and her coffee. He had a feeling she'd be bouncing off of the walls from additives alone this evening.

Wendy simply shrugged and downed another long sip of her drink. Hodges, however let his eyes drift down over her form as she drank, hoping she would be distracted enough to not see him eyeing her. He watched the smooth curve of her neck as she tossed back the additive filled concoction. His gaze flowing over her breasts. Stopping on her breasts. Fixing upon her firmly. Scrutinising her breasts.

Oh shit, she was clearing her throat!

"Perfectly adequate seems to keep you perfectly amused." Wendy spoke up, her lips pursed together in an amused expression. She had to fight the best she could to not crack out into laughter at his stunned look as his eyes finally met hers once more. "Yeah, my eyes are here, Hodges." She added, adding further to his embarrassment. She was enjoying herself again suddenly, admittedly at his expense. But, she only toyed with him because she also cared. A fact she had almost admitted to him on occasion.

"Yes, perfectly adequate." He agreed dumbly, and mimicked her actions from just a moment ago, by clearing his own throat.

Busted, totally busted. And now his face matched the red of the tie he wore. Admittedly, his colour mixing with regards to his outfit had been a little extreme, even with the 80s theme in mind.

"Do you like dinner?" Hodges blurted out. Smooth.

Wendy chuckled and gave a slight nod of her head. If nothing else, Hodges' unease around her because of his oh so blatant attraction was highly amusing.

"If I buy you some, will you go with me?" Again with the smooth talk. Thankfully, nobody seemed to be paying attention to their conversation.

"Under one condition." She replied. She admittedly liked Hodges. Not something she was willing to vocalise just yet, though. Just imagine what people would think at the lab. Never mind getting her to run tests – people would be sending _her_ in for tests to see if she'd lost her mind. At Hodges dumb, very uncool nod, she pursed her lips together once more in an amused smile.

"Don't dress like that."


End file.
